Do you love me?
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Alors que Dean chasse seule une sorcière , cette dernière l'envoie dans un univers alternatif. Le problème est que dans ce monde , Castiel va se marier avec un autre homme...


_Hello ! _

_Cette histoire est le résultat d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit :p et oui supernatural me suit partout lol..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Dean était parti seul en chasse. Il était a la recherche d'une jeune sorcière qui faisait des siennes dans le Minnesota. Il n'avait pas prévenu son cadet et était parti sur la route.<p>

Il avait juste laissé un mot sur la table du bunker disant qu'il avait une affaire dans le Minnesota mais qu'elle serait vite réglée. Il avait passé sa nuit a trouver son repère et contrairement a ce qu'il aurait cru , cela n'avait pas été difficile de le trouver.

Elle se trouvait dans un banlieue de la ville , cela devait être encore une adolescente trouvait intéressant de faire joujou avec de la magie noire. Han qu'est ce qu'il détestait les sorcières!

Il arriva rapidement à l'adresse. Il souffla quand il vit que c'était un bâtiment abandonné, pas très accueillant d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce que les gens allaient foutre dans ce genre d'endroits sérieux! Ces gosses étaient pas censé avoir les chocottes de ce genre d'endroits avec tous les films d'horreurs qu'ils se tapaient par semaine? Décidément , il ne comprendra jamais cette génération.

Il comptait bien menacer cette jeune sorcière pour qu'elle retourne a sa petite vie tranquille et arrête de jouer avec les sciences occultes. C'est donc déterminé que le Winchester se dirigea vers le bâtiment.

Il gravit les marches menant à l'étage et se guida avec la lumière au loin. Il s'arrêta quand il fit à un autel de sorcellerie. Il regarda dégoûté les divers ingrédients qui trônaient sur la table. Des petits os , un peau de lapin , des oreilles d'animaux. Beurk c'était vraiment dégueulasse!

Il se retourna quand il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur son front, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se sentit partir.

Dans les brumes de l'inconscience , il entendit juste

- Quand la vérité te sautera aux yeux. Agis et tu reviendras à toi-même. Sinon tu y resteras bloqué pour le reste de ta vie.

Et il tomba dans inconscience.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il se réveilla trempé. Il se releva précipitamment et papillonna des yeux rapidement. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration hasardeuse. Il fit les gros yeux lorsqu'il vit dans une chambre inconnue.

Il se regarda et vit qu'il était torse nu enfin entièrement nu sous un fin drap. Il tourna la tête et jugea la pièce, bordel pourquoi est ce qu'il était resté après avoir passé une nuit avec fille! C'était une règle a ne pas transgresser.

Il repéra un caleçon a terre , il s'en empara et l'enfila. Il était en train de mettre son pantalon lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de casseroles.

- Bébé t'es réveillé?

Bébé? Mais bordel c'était qui cette meuf! Il se figea sur place lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme arrivé dans la chambre. Elle portait une de ses chemises a carreaux. Elle était brune et avait les yeux bleus.

Elle lui sourit tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux.

- Je t'ai fait des crêpes pour le travail. Il faut que tu dépêches tu vas être en retard!

- Qu...Quoi? Ou?

- Au garage Dean, allez dépêche toi! Sinon tu sais que Pat va t'en vouloir.

Il s'exécuta et enfila un t-shirt noir ainsi que ses chaussures. Il se hâta dans l'autre pièce et arriva dans le salon. Il trouva sa veste et s'apprêtait a partir quand il fut rappelle a l'ordre par la brune.

- Dean ton repas de midi! réprimanda-t-elle

- Euh oui désolé..

Il prit le sachet et se retourna en laissant un énorme vent a la fille qui attendait un baiser.

- Salut!

- Ouais bonne journée chéri!

Il sortit de l'appartement et se précipita sur ascenseur. Il ne fit pas attention et bouscula une vieille femme qui sortait dans l'ascenseur. Quand il arriva au rez de chaussée, il n'attendit même pas que les portes s'ouvrent complètement pour sortir..

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit sa chérie garée sur le parking du building. Il sourit et pénétra à l'intérieur. Se sentant en sécurité, il se mit a fouiller après son téléphone. Quand il le trouva , il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il souffla de réconfort lorsqu'il entendit son cadet à l'autre bout de fil.

- Dean?

- Sammy , je suis tellement content de t'entendre..

- Tout va bien? questionna le cadet

- Pas vraiment, je sais pas ou je suis!

- Comment ca?

- Et bien je me suis réveillé dans un appartement que je connais pas et la fille...

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Maria?

- Qui?

- Ta copine Dean.. La jolie brune aux yeux bleus avec qui tu vis... ricana Sam

- Euh non mais je...

- Ecoute, elle t'aime alors donne lui une chance et arrête de faire ta tête de mule..

- Ouais euh Sam tu es ou?

- Et bien là , je suis dans mon bureau et j'étudie le dossier de mon prochain client pourquoi?

- Tu es avocat , han Sammy je suis tellement heureux pour toi!

- Dis tu aurais pas la gueule de bois toi?

- Non pourquoi tu me demandes cela? s'étonna-t-il

- Comme ca..

- Oh et merde! Je peux appeler Castiel! Tu sais ou il est?

- Il est sans doute à l'église..

- A l'église mais qu'est ce qu'il foutrait à l'église Sam!

- Ben pour préparer son mariage peut être!

- Qu... Quoi Cas va se marier? Quand, ou , avec qui? paniqua-t-il sans savoir pourquoi

- Avec Josh! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive!

Il sentit son coeur se serrer si fort qu'il crispa sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Je... Je sais pas Sam... Je vais te laisser...

Et il raccrocha.

Mais ou était-il bordel? Cas qui se marie... avec un mec mais purée c'était quoi ce monde de fous. Et pourquoi est ce qu'il se sentait si mal depuis l'annonce de ce mariage. Après tout il faisait ce qu'il veut.

Non pas du tout pourquoi est ce qu'il avait atterrit ici! Il devait absolument parler a Castiel , l'angelot saurait quoi faire!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il arriva devant la fameuse église. Il sortit de l'Impala et réajusta sa veste , il monta les marches et poussa la grande porte de bois. Le bruit se répercuta dans tous le monument.

Il sentit son coeur faire une chambardée lorsqu'il vit Castiel a l'autre bout de l'allée. Il était habillé d'un merveilleux costume gris avec une cravate bleus qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés qu'a l'accoutumée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire , il le perdit en prenant mais qu'est ce qu'il disait la? Depuis quand il pensait a la couleur des yeux de son meilleur ami.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par Castiel qui s'approchait de lui. Il lui souriait inquiet en l'interpellant.

- Dean mais qu'est ce tu..?

- Salut Cas

- Tu n'es pas au travail?

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais et Sam m'a dit que tu étais ici alors..

- Euh oui... Ben comme tu vois je vais bien...

Dean fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Castiel était mal à l'aise avec lui?

- Je pourrais te parler quelques instants en privé?

- Euh je...

- Mon ange? On t'attend pour les discours... Oh Salut Dean dit-il ironiquement

Dean se figea lorsqu'il vit un grand brun aux yeux verts s'approcher d'eux. Il passa sa main sur la hanche de Castiel et lança un sourire faux a l'aine.

- Josh si allais voir le prêtre.. J'arrive d'ici quelques instants..

Dean sentit son ventre se crisper lorsqu'il vit le fameux Josh se pencher et déposer un baiser sur la bouche de Castiel. Il vit le petit brun sourire au brun avant que ce dernier ne s'éloigne.

- Je suis désolé Dean mais je dois y aller , on se marie dans 2 jours et on a encore pas mal de choses a voir.. dit-il tristement

- Euh pas de soucis Cas.. C'est moi qui débarque à l'improviste alors...

- Dean tu ne déranges absolument pas , c'est juste que...

- T'inquiète j'ai compris..

Il s'apprêtait a partir lorsqu'il fut arrête par Castiel. Il lui prit le bras et le retourna. Sans qu'il ne se rende compte , Dean se perdit dans le regard de Castiel. Ces yeux bleus le sondaient au plus profond de lui même, il ne contrôla pas sa langue qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Son coeur se mit a faire la Samba quand il vit le regard de Castiel deriver vers ses lèvres. Il remonta son regard pleins d'envie sur le Winchester. Son regard changea brusquement et il lâcha son bras.

Dean , décontenancé par ce revirement d'ambiance , papillonna des yeux pour revenir dans la réalité.

- Euh.. commença Castiel

Castiel se racla la gorge.

- On se voit demain Dean d'accord..

- Euh ouais.. A demain Cas..

Le chasseur quitta a reculons le lieu sacré. Une pluie torrentielle l'attendait à l'extérieur, il se dépêcha de partir se réfugier dans sa voiture. Putain qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer?

Depuis quand lui et Castiel se bouffaient des yeux comme cela? Et le pire c'est que si Castiel n'aurait pas interrompu l'échange , Dean n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il se serait passé par la suite.

Peut être qu'il aurait fini avec Castiel en dessous de lui , couchant ensemble comme des sauvages à même le sol. Il sentit son sexe pulser dans son pantalon, il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il démarra l'Impala. Il devait absolument parler a Sam.

Étonnamment , il trouva facilement le cabinet du jeune avocat. Il se sentit fière lorsqu'il vit le nom de Winchester Entreprise trôner sur la porte d'entrée. Il demanda à la femme de l'accueil de prévenir son frère de sa venue. Après avoir attendu quelques instants, il fut permis de rejoindre son frère dans son bureau.

Il siffla lorsqu'il vit la grandeur de la pièce. Sam se leva de son bureau et enlaça son frère.

- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite? ricana son frère

- T'es con! Dis donc tu t'ennuie pas ici..

- L'affaire marche bien! Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es la Dean..?

- Et bien, il y aurait un truc donc je voudrais te parler et je savais pas a qui d'autre en parler...

- Je t'écoute...

- Et bien je suis allé voir Cas..

- Pourquoi est ce que cela ne m'étonne pas que ça concerne Castiel..

- Hein? Enfin soit et bien je suis allé voir Cas et quelque chose de bizarre c'est produit et...

- Hum Hum?

- Et enfin ne me juge pas, je comprends meme pas ce qui m'arrive mais on s'est regarde comme si enfin on...

- Oui et?

- Quoi c'est tout ce que tu me dis?

- Quoi c'est de ca dont tu devais me parler? se désespéra son cadet

- Ben oui et je trouve que c'est déjà bien..

- Oh bordel pfff... Tu es vraiment désespérant..

- Quoi? Mais je..

- Dean il se marie dans 2 jours même pas , tu attends quoi exactement!?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu... répondit-il perdu

- Dean ça fait des années que Castiel t'aime et même si tu n'oses pas l'avouer tu l'aimes aussi.. Et ca fait des années que ca dure maintenant mais tu n'as plus de temps a perdre... Il va se marier avec Josh si tu ne fais rien!

- Mais bordel de quoi est ce que tu parles! J'aime pas Cas , t'es malade je suis pas gay!

- Oh putain , me dis pas que tu es encore dans le déni! Tous le monde le sait Dean que tu es amoureux de Castiel , c'est toi qui te voiles la face! Tu crois que je vois pas que ces fiançailles sont en train de te tuer a petit feu! Et tu as vu ta copine c'est le portrait craché de Castiel en féminin alors joues pas a cela avec moi! s'énerva-t-il

- Tu dis que des conneries!

- Très bien! Alors regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu en as rien a foutre que Castiel se marie bientôt avec un autre gars que toi! Qu'il va passer le restant de sa vie avec un autre pendant que toi, tu restes seul dans ton coin a le voir heureux.. Et que tu déprimes seul en pensant a la chance que tu as laissé passer avec la seule personne qui ne t'aimera toute sa vie! Qui est prêt a tout te pardonner parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis toutes ces années dis le moi!

Dean resta muet face au monologue de son frère. Il voulut parler mais ces paroles restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Tu as dit que Maria m'aimait alors je ne perds pas mon temps avec elle.. Et puis si Cas m'aimait vraiment il se marierait pas avec un autre.. Il attendrait que je..

- Tu es vraiment égoïste Dean! Cela fait 10 ans qu'il t'attend! Qu'il t'aime en secret et se désespéré de te voir en train de draguer toutes les filles qui passent alors que lui n'attend qu'un geste de ta part.. Et j'ai eu la connerie de lui dire de te l'avouer car je pensais que tu étais prêt à l'entendre mais tout ce que tu as fait c'est te moquer de lui et lui briser le coeur.. Et maintenant , il va se marier avec un gars qui a eu assez de cran pour se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Castiel dans sa vie. Et il a sauté sur l'occasion et Castiel a dit oui! Parce qu'il souffre de ton rejet et espère être enfin heureux alors arrête de faire le crétin!

- Je... Je dois y aller!

Il sortit précipitamment du bureau et se précipita a l'extérieur. Il démarra l'Impala en trombe.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean arriva à son appartement. Il avait roulé pendant des heures durant, il s'était retrouvé dans un bar pour boire une bière pour ensuite faire le tour de la ville en voiture.

Il quitta sa voiture et sortit ses clefs par automatisme, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur , il jeta un coup d'oeil a son avait 4 appels en absences de Sam , 2 de Castiel et 1 de Maria , sa petite amie...

Il arriva a son étage , il marcha avec lenteur vers son appartement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de rentrer sa clé que la porte s'ouvrait a la volée. Il fut happé par les bras de la brune.

- Dean , ou étais tu? On était tous inquiet?

- Désolé j'avais besoin d'être seul..

- Préviens la prochaine fois!

- Ouais désolé

Elle le prit par le bras et le fit entrer. Il évolua dans l'appartement avec des pieds de plombs. Bordel il en avait vraiment marre de cette réalité , il voulait rentre chez lui!

Il s'astaffla sur le divan tandis que Maria entamait un monologue. Elle lui apporta une bière et s'installa sur la petite table,face à lui.

- Quoi excuse moi j'écoutais pas..

- Je te demandais ce que tu comptais mettre demain?

- Demain? Il y a quoi demain? demanda-t-il d'une voix blasée

- La fête en l'honneur de Castiel et Josh.. dit-elle comme une évidence

Dean tiqua au prénom de Castiel.

- Castiel sera la? posa-t-il stupidement

- J'espère bien! ria-t-elle. Sam et Jess préparent cette fête depuis des mois..

- Euh oui je suis con désolé..

- Mais non , tu as juste beaucoup de choses a penser.. Je voudrais pas être témoin tu sais , ca a l'air vachement usant. Mais Castiel a bien fait de te prendre toi , tu seras parfait dans ton costume.

- Euh ouais... j'ai trop de la chance..dit-il d'une petite voix

- Allez viens , on va choisir ta tenue...

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant d'ouvrir l'armoire. Elle sortit plusieurs chemises et le mit devant lui pour juger. Il vit ses lèvres bouger mais c'est comme si il n'était qu'un acteur de cette réalité , il ne contrôlait rien et cela commençait à l'énerver!

Après multes essayages , Maria fut enfin satisfaite de la tenue de son petit ami. Ils retournèrent dans le salon pour manger le repas , Dean mangea sans grande conviction. Ils regardèrent un film puis partirent se coucher , Maria tenta une approche mais elle fut vite avorté par le jeune chasseur.

wwwwwwwwwwww

Dean pensait se réveiller dans son monde mais il remarqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Il jura et se leva en plein milieu de la nuit, il partit se chercher une bière et se mit dans le divan.

Il regarda quelques heures la tv avant de s'endormir devant une rediffusion de Docteur Sexy. Il fut reveillé par Maria , qui venait de le secouer brutalement.

- Dean , réveilles toi! Il faut qu'on s'apprête pour la fête!

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller! chouina-t-il

- Tu peux pas faire ce coup-là a Sam ni a Castiel c'est pour son mariage!

- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre!

- Dean , ce sont ton frère et ton meilleur ami! réprimanda-t-elle

- Ouais c'est ca

- S'il te plait fais un effort pour moi et va te changer!

Il s'exécuta non sans râler et s'énerver une bonne fois pour toute. Il mit sa chemise sur le dos et rala sur la couleur. Maria ria avant de remettre son col comme il fallait.

- Arrête un peu de râler grincheux! Tu adores cette chemise!

- Je déteste le vert

- Menteur! Tu me dis tous le temps que c'est ta chemise fétiche et je suis sur que le fait que ce soit Castiel qui te l'ai offerte y rajoute du charme.

- C'est Cas qui me l'a offerte?

- Mais bien sur pour tes 30 ans... Et moi aussi je l'adore tu sais pourquoi? Car elle fait ressortir tes magnifiques yeux!

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la pièce. Il se sentait peiné d'être avec elle alors qu'il était clair qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle, elle pouvait l'aimer. Il était vraiment un salopard , d'abord il faisait du mal a Cas puis a une fille super. Vivement qu'il rentre chez lui! Mais comment pouvait-il faire d'ailleurs! Cette saloperie de sorcière ne lui avait donné aucune indication.

Alors qu'il regardait une photo de lui et Castiel qui traînait sur une étagère la phrase de la sorcière lui revint en mémoire.

_- Quand la vérité te sautera aux yeux. Agis et tu reviendras à toi-même. Sinon tu y resteras bloqué pour le reste de ta vie._

Mais oui c'était ça la solution , il devait voir une vérité. Mais laquelle? Et il devait agir sinon il resterait coincé ici. Depuis qu'il était là tous le monde essayait de lui faire passer un message. Que Castiel l'aimait mais cela il devait déjà le savoir non donc c'était pas une grande vérité apparemment... A moins que...

Non ce n'était pas possible , cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tout lui vint en flashback , le sourire de Castiel , toutes ces réactions le concernant, la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie face au Josh. Oh putain...

C'était ca la vérité , il était amoureux de Castiel. Mais comment, lui Dean Winchester pouvait aimer un mec , lui qui courait après les filles depuis qu'il savait marcher?

En y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais ressenti pour aucune filles pas même Lisa. Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme et ce qu'elle avait pu lui apporter mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Quant à Castiel tout était différent...

Il savait que l'ange l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était malgré les nombreux défauts qu'il avait. Il reçut cette nouvelle comme un poing dans la figure mais aussi le coeur. Il devait lui dire avant qu'il se marie avec Josh et qu'il le perde a tout jamais.. Et alors il pourrait rentrer chez lui et retrouver Castiel...

Il retrouva la jeune femme a l'entrée , elle avait revêtu une belle robe bleue. Ils prirent leurs vestes et sortirent. C'est avec un grand sourire que Dean démarra en direction de la salle.

La salle ne se trouvait pas très loin du building. Quand il arriva dans la salle de réception , il fut époustouflé par ce qu'il voyait. La poèce était décorée de photo et de ballons. Des photos du couple était accroché un peu partout et Dean sentit son coeur se compresser dans sa cage thoracique.

Il vit Castiel en pleine conversation avec Sam. Ce dernier se tourna directement vers lui dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Sam se racla la gorge et s'éclipsa.

- Tu es très élégant Cas..

- Merci Dean , tu as mis ma chemise? sourit-il

- Oui.. Je voulais te faire plaisir..

- Le fait que tu sois la est déjà géniale Dean..

- Je suis désolé d'être parti précipitamment l'autre jour , je devais partir...

- Oh non c'est moi qui m'excuse Dean mais avec tous les préparatifs du mariage je..

- Bon , on s'excuse tous les deux d'accord?

- Ok... sourit-il

- Euh.. Cas, est ce que je peux te parler quelques instants en privé?

- Euh oui bien sur..

Ils s'éclipsèrent dans l'arrière de la scène.

- Oui Dean?.

- Je sais que cela va te sembler soudain mais je...

- Oui? encouragea-t-il

- J'ai réalise quelque chose , que j'aurais du voir depuis quelques années déjà mais ce ne serait pas moi si je l'avais vu de suite.. Ca fait des années qu'on se connait mainteant et je suis tellement content d'avoir fait ta connaissance Cas...

- Moi aussi Dean..

- Je sais que tu as du être profondément blessé lorsque je t'ai repoussé quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments.. Et franchement je suis désolé... Mais j'ai réalisé que moi aussi j'avais des sentiments pour toi Cas... Et je suis tellement con que je le réalise que maintenant laors que tu te maries demain.. Mais si tu me laisses une chance je pourrais te prouver mes sentiments pour toi Cas..

- Dean je..

- Je suis amoureux de toi Cas! termina-t-il

- Dean si tu savais depuis combien de temps, j'attends que tu me dises cela mais tu..

- Oui je sais tu es sur le point de te marier et j'aurais mieux fait de te le dire avant mais je te promets de faire des efforts et te rendre heureux Cas

- Dean je t'aime.. Depuis longtemps déjà et je crois que je t'aimerais toute ma vie mais je... Je peux pas tout annuler sur un coup de tête enfin je veux dire , tu dis cela maintenant mais si tu réalisais qu'en fait tu ne m'aime pas vraiment et que tu me laisses tomber... Je n'y survirais pas Dean et je..

- C'est normal que tu doutes mais je viendrais pas te trouve pour te dire toutes ces choses si je le pensais pas.. J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries dans ma vie et je sais que si je te laisse te marier sans rien te dire ce sera sans doute la plus belle de toutes! Je t'en prie Cas..

- Dean

Pour appuyer ces dires , Dean prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Castiel posa sa main sur nuque et approfondit le baiser. C'est au moment ou ils allaient liés leurs langues que Dean se sentit partir...

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Il fut sorti de son sommeil par des secousses. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux yeux bleus le sonder.

- Dean tu vas bien?

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et prit son visage pour l'embrasser. Il ravala la surprise de Castiel et l'embrassa plus profondément. Il gémit quand il sentit Castiel poser sa main sur son empreinte de son épaule. Ils approfondissaient le baiser lorsqu'ils entendirent Sam

- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt!

Dean ria avant de serrer Castiel dans ses bras. Il était heureux et même si il détestait les sorcières s'il recroiserait celle et bien il la remercierait!

* * *

><p><em>Alors qu'en avez vous pensez? :p<em>

_J'espere que ca vous a plu?_

_A bientot!_


End file.
